I LoveHate You
by Violet C. Wolfe
Summary: Bella Swan is the USA's top female spy and assassin. Jacob Black is the male's. She hates him, he wants her. What happens when she finally goes on a date with him? Will she be able to go back to hating him? Or will that single date change everything? For better and for worse. R&R! The title has changed! Originally: Cold Hearted Lover


Hey everybody! I know I haven't written a Twilight fan fiction in like, FOREVER, so I'm making one now. I hope you like it. As always, all of the characters pictures are on my profile. And from now on all of the clothes will have a link that goes to the outfit on Polyvore. Anyways, there is some swearing in this story, but nothing too bad. Here is chapter one!

Disclaimer: I own only the plot.

Chapter 1

Bella

I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. _Damn, and I thought that my psychiatrist was helping_, I thought as I got up to make a cup of coffee. As it brewed, I took a quick shower, got dressed, put on my makeup, and fixed my hair. All in fifteen minutes.

_That better go in the god damn Guinness World Records, _I thought sarcastically. I put my coffee in a portable cup, grabbed my purse, and walked out of the door. I locked the door and walked to the driveway.I started my car –which is the best car in the whole god damn world, a Chevrolet Camaro 2012 SS, and was blue- and pulled out of the driveway.

Then I looked at the time. Shit! It was 8:45! Sam –my asshole of a boss- is going to be pissed!

I sped to work, and as soon as I got my I.D. checked I walked into my office. No one noticed I was late, so I sighed in relief.

"Swan! Get your ass over here now!" Sam yelled. There goes my freaking relief. I sighed –this time in annoyance- and walked down to the douche's office. When I opened the door he was looking at me with a glare. Was I scared? Hell no!

"Why the _hell _are you two hours late?" Sam asked angrily. Aw, so the big teddy-weddy bear had his stuffing ripped out. So sad. Not.

"Woke up late." I said airily, knowing he wouldn't do anything about it. I inspected my nails, knowing it would piss him off.

"You woke up _late_? What the hell Bella? I had to have Black fill in for _your _mission because you _woke up late_?" He yelled. Shit. I have a freaking mission today? I kno0w you're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about. No normal job has missions. But you see, my job isn't normal. I work for the USA's top spy agency, and we specialize in assassinations. And I'm their top female spy and assassin. So, yes, I have killed people. Now back to the problem at had. A.K.A- my cranky ass boss.

"You put that moron on _my _mission?" I screamed, feeling my anger well up.

Just as I was about to start strangling Sam, the door opened. It was that moron I was talking about, Jacob Black.

"Ah, Jacob. We were just talking about you." Sam said, instantly going into 'I'm the best boss you could ever have' mode. Freaking pathetic.

"Talking my ass." I mumbled, crossing my arms. Sam gave me a quick glare, then looked at Jacob with a smile.

"How did the mission go?" He asked. I huffed and glared at Jacob.

"I was able to find out everything you asked, sir. Here is the file." He said. He handed him a huge ass file. Sam looked through it, then have Jacob a happy nod.

"Great job, Agent Black." Holy hell! Has the world ended? Sam never calls _anyone _Agent! Why the hell would he call that idiot an Agent?

"Can I leave now?" I asked, annoyed greatly. Sam looked up and said,

"You are dismissed."

I threw open the door and walked out, into my office. I sat at my desk and turned on my computer. I opened up my email and started typing.

_Hey Lee-Lee,_

_Ugh, Sam is up my ass about being late. I had another nightmare. This one was about the assassination I had to complete in ' , wanna hang out after work today? We could watch that new movie I bought. Or go shopping _

_Bells_

I sent it and logged out of my email. Leah Clearwater is my best friend, and she works with me. The only reason I email her is because her office is on the other side of the unit, and it's a pain in the ass to have to get through all of those security blocks.

I was about to start playing 'throw the rubber band at the fan' when Jacob walked in. I scowled and put the rubber band ball away.

"You could knock asshole." I grumbled. Ugh, I hate him. He never stops flirting with me! I swear, he is like a teenage boy! He smirked and leaned on my desk with his elbows.

"You look hot today. So, wanna go out tonight?" He asked in a 'sexy voice'. I shivered. And not in the good way. Just as I was about to reject him, the ring telling me I got an email sounded. I opened my email and saw a message from Leah.

_Hey Bells,_

_That sucks! Sam goes up everyone's ass though. Hahaha that sounded wrong. Anyways, I can't hang out today. I have a date with Embry. You know, the shy hot guy in unit 4? Yeah, so maybe tomorrow? I got to go; Sam is glaring at me for being on the computer. The douche._

_Lee-Lee _

I groaned. Great, now I don't have an excuse to reject Jacob. Thanks so much Lee-Lee. I sighed and looked up at Jacob. I might as well go out with him; I don't have anything else to do.

"Why not." I said in defeat. He grinned and said,

"Now that's the spirit!" And walked out of the room. I sighed and went back to shooting rubber bands at the fan. I did this until it was time to go home.

When I got home, the first thing I heard when I walked into the door was the phone ringing. I groaned and walked to get it.

"Hello?" I answered. Putting the phone between my ear and shoulder, I walked into my large bedroom and started unzipping the back of my dress. I slipped off my high heels.

"Hey, I'll be there at seven thirty to pick you up, okay? Bring a swimsuit." Jacob's voice sounded through the phone. I stepped out of my dress and threw it in the hamper. Then I proceeded to walk into my also large bathroom to remove all of my jewelry, makeup, and nail polish.

"Sounds great. See you then." I said into the phone, trying to remove my eyeliner.

"'Bye." He hung up and I threw the home phone onto my bed.

After I had finished removing my jewelry, makeup, and nail polish I got in the shower. I quickly washed my hair and body, and got out. When I got out I blow dried my hair and fixed it. I got dressed, and did my makeup. After that I painted my nails. I put my bathing suit in my purse along with more gum, and my phone. I still had some room in my pruse so I put a pair of flat sandals in there too.

When I looked at the clock I saw it was seven o'clock. I quickly –but thoroughly- brushed my teeth and put on some lip-gloss. I chewed on a piece of gum, and turned on the television.

At seven thirty, I heard the doorbell ring. I sighed, quickly looked in the mirror in the front room, and opened the door. His eyes widened and for a second, I saw a flash of lust. I quickly grabbed my purse and closed the door behind me.

"Hey." Jacob said. We walked down the driveway until we reached the bottom.

"Hey, so where are we going exactly?" I asked. He chuckled and said,

"The beach." My eyes widened. Then a huge ass smile formed on my face. I haven't been to the beach since I was twelve. That is ten goddamn years!

"I love the beach!" I said cheerfully. He smiled. Then I looked in front of me. There was a black motorcycle sitting in front of me.

"Are we riding to the beach on that?" I asked a little fearfully. I love motorcycles, hell, I even build them, but ever since a motorcycle crash killed one of the men in the unit, I haven't even touched one.

"Yeah, are you alright? You look kinda scared." Jacob asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go." I said. He got on the bike, and I sat behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he started the bike. Before I even knew it we were halfway to the beach. It was then that I noticed just how close I was to Jacob. My legs were on either side of his, and my chest was touching his back. My arms were wrapped around his waist, and for a second I thought I heard him moan. Great, now I'm on a date with a _horny _teenage man-child.

When we got to the beach he helped me off of the bike.

"Can we go swimming now?" I asked, hopeful. He smiled and said,

"Sure. There is a changing room right down by the snack bar. I'll meet you by the water." I nodded and walked down to the changing rooms. After I had changed into my flowered bikini, taken off my shoes, and put my purse into a locker, I walked out.

I saw Jacob and walked towards him. He was standing by the water, with his bathing suit on. Wow, he and _abs_. And not the kind you can barely see. These were _hot_.

_You're worse than a horny teenager_, I thought to myself. When he looked over at me his eyes widened. Then a smirk –a perverted smirk, I should add- formed on his face. I reached him and said,

"Control yourself Jacob Black." Then I walked out into the water. When I looked back at Jacob, I saw he still had that smirk on his face.

_Pervert, _I thought as I went underwater.

So, what do you think? The date will continue on in the next chapter. Sorry if it goes a little fast, I was writing half of this at one o'clock in the morning. Reviews are loved! I'll give you a cake! Hahaha


End file.
